What happened when…
by Angelica R
Summary: (I already lost her — Missing moments) What happened during and after I already lost her.
1. The better choice

… Regina decided to erase her sister from the story.

The better choice.

It was something bad.

She perfectly knew it.

Even if no one here said it, it was a murder. Regina realized it when the Author proposed her to make her sister disappear from the story. She didn't want it, at the beginning, because she changed, she didn't kill people now.

Yes, it was really something bad, terrible, horrible.

She knew the difference between good and evil, after all, she used to be the Evil Queen. Kill someone, she did this before. But things were different.

Because the person who was going to be erased was her sister. Half-sister, yes, but she did belong to her family. In a way, they were the same, who used to be ready to do everything in order to be loved by their mother.

Who was dead now.

And maybe that her sister was just a victim, as her.

Maybe that she was not really a monster.

Yes, maybe that she just needed help.

But how could she help someone who didn't want help? From her or someone else ?

What else could she do ?

Zelena was just what she was in the past, before she had Henry.

Lost. Desperate. _Broken_.

And full of hatred.

There was a time when Regina really wanted to believe in her sister, that she could find redemption, just as she did.

She made a terrible mistake. Because then, Zelena tried to take Robin from her, by playing the perfect wife. By killing Marian and taking her place.

By lying, by manipulating Robin. Without thinking of the others, just thinking of her.

(Without thinking of the poor little Roland, who would loose his mother for the second time.)

There were things that Regina would not forgive her or forget.

Never.

As she was facing her half-sister, she tried not to show her that it devastated her; in a way, she was destroying the only family she still had. She was going to kill the only person that had blood ties with her.

She did feel remorse, she just didn't want her sister to see it. She was really good at this game, not showing her emotions to someone.

 _Love is weakness_.

She didn't love Zelena, didn't really consider her as a sister, although they were sisters. She could have seen her that way, one day. She could have loved her.

But.

But Zelena tried to take her happiness from her, attacked her and get pregnant. She had the chance to have something Regina could never have.

A baby. With the man Regina loved, and who loved her. It stopped her from killing her, this day, when she arrived in New York.

But now, things were different. It would not be a murder. The Author would just make her disappear, _as if she never existed_.

She didn't want it, but it was the only way for her to get her happy ending, with the man she loved.

Robin was not her happy ending, but he was a part of it. A part of the thing that the wicked witch always tried to destroy. Se didn't love it, what was going to happen.

But after all, wasn't she the one who had been attacked by Zelena in the first place ?

Wasn't she defending herself ?

 _Liar…_

She was the one who was jealous now, because her sister would become a mother, and have Robin's child. She couldn't. So, she decided to accept the Author's proposal.

It was not just motivated by hatred. Not only.

It was for the safety of the town.

 _Really ? But she is locked, with no magic, and she is pregnant. She can do nothing against you_.

 _She exists._

 _That's_ _why you want her to die ?_

Maybe she was just lying to herself. She was selfish, and trying to get her revenge, and she finally made her choice. She agreed the Author to do it as he wanted.

Which didn't mean she was happy with it.

But she couldn't do something else.

 _Yes_ , she told to herself, trying to convince herself, _it's the better choice_.


	2. Justice or revenge ?

… Robin let Regina do it.

Revenge or justice ?

Robin Hood wasn't a coward.

This was something he knew, for a long time. It didn't mean that he was perfect; of course he made things he wasn't proud of.

But he always tried to act courageously, no matter the situation in which he was.

He was a thief, yeah, but he also had a code, and the things he did was meant to be good. Or, the less bad if he could.

So, the present situation wasn't really good for him, and he really _, really_ didn't like it. Just as Regina herself.

When Isaac proposed to them to do… well… _it_ , that is to say _destroy Zelena_ (he didn't tell this that way, but, well, it was what it meant), he really wanted to say no, at first.

Even though there was a great part of him that wanted this to happen.

He hated Zelena, maybe even more than Regina did, because _he_ was the one who had been manipulated, et she killed _his_ wife. And she made him believe that _she_ was _Marian_ , and _she_ stopped him from being with Regina.

Furthermore, unlike Regina, he didn't really know what it was to be a villain. Because, even though he was a thief, and he used to be an outlaw, he just broke the law as he was in Sherwood. He never did really bad things, just as did Regina or Zelena.

He wanted her to disappear, and the fact that she would have _his_ child made him want it more, in fact.

He didn't want her to be killed, but the way Isaac had the intention to proceed… made this appear less horrible than it actually was.

And she deserved it.

In fact, that was something Robin told to himself, something he really wanted to believe as being true.

And after all, murder someone who never existed, wasn't really a crime, no ?

It was his revenge on her, as it was Regina', even if they tried to convince themselves that it was all about justice.

Justice…

Really ?

Even if they were clearly trying to hide the truth to themselves, there was something they couldn't ignore, just for now.

Justice had nothing to do with this act.

The story would be rewritten, someone would disappear and _of course_ there would have no consequences.

But it didn't change the fact that what was happening was a terrible thing, and a true crime.

A murder.

That was not what they were supposed to do, they were supposed to fight villains with a great courage and during battles, just as Regina did against Zelena.

They were supposed to be courageous, and brave, and most of the time, they were.

But now, it had never been so untrue.

If someone had been there, as the other heroes, maybe things would have been different. Maybe they would have stopped them from killing the witch.

Because, even if there was something untold in this situation, the most important thing, in fact, the disappearance of someone, _that_ was going to happen.

They were going to kill someone, maybe someone who did terrible and monstrous things.

Someone who wasn't innocent.

Someone who hurt people who clearly didn't deserve such a treatment.

But if they did, they would not be better than her. They would be just like her.

It was about that that Robin was just thinking.

And there was something worse.

The child. The little baby that was also Robin's child.

Would die.

It was the only point about all of this where Robin could agree that yes, he may be considered as a coward.

It was not just about Zelena' life, they would erase something else, _someone else_ , that even wasn't still someone.

That wasn't born now. And would never, if they let Isaac act.

They still could lie to themselves, tell that it was about justice, that they would make disappear a person who in the end would not have existed for anyone in the world.

(So, why would they care about it ?)

But the truth was that it had never been about justice, not this time. It could have been, before.

Before Emma' and Killian' time-travel. When Zelena was just Zelena and wasn't as Marian.

When she wasn't pregnant with Robin's child and that she was still saw just as a villain.

But now ? It was too late.

Everything was just about revenge. _Their_ revenge.

Because of what Zelena did to them, because of what she did to take their happy ending from them.

To destroy their life.

So now, they were going to destroy hers.

And Robin was really aware of that.

So yes, Robin Hood may not be a coward, but a hero, and what the three of them were doing would have no consequences.

Which didn't mean that he didn't know that it was not something brave.

It was really, _really_ not.


	3. His happy ending

… Isaac thought about his past as he rewrote the story at his own advantage

His happy ending.

Isaac always liked to write stories. Even after he grew up, he didn't lose this envy to write and to become an author, even after he had to find a job to live.

It never stopped. And he tried, again and again, until he became _the_ Author.

And everything changed. But, even though he _truly_ became an Author and that, yeah, what he could consider as his happy ending was becoming _real_ , well…

Everything changed again. But not in the good way.

To write stories, the stories of the fairytale characters, was something really fantastic, in all the senses. And he loved it, really, at the beginning.

But with time, it became less fascinating, because he was just _narrating_.

It was not his _own_ stories, nor _his_ characters, he invented nothing !

He just… told what was happening.

It was good, yes, but it wasn't enough. And with time, it was more and more… frustrating to him.

He created nothing, he didn't have the right to _act_ on the story, so… it bored him.

He was _the_ Author, but not really _an_ author. And even though celebrity wasn't the most important thing for him, it would have pleased him that people actually _read_ his stories.

The Apprentice thought he was good at writing, that was why he chose him, but just have _one_ reader wasn't really the thing any writer wants to have.

That was why he thought that Cruella could be his happy ending, but things didn't go well between the two of them.

Of course, that was a great euphemism.

And now, after everything he went trough, after he did act on the story, became both a creator _and_ a character.

He became someone, took part of the story.

(And manipulated two desperate people who just wanted to be sure their daughter would be safe.

For the tragedy of the story, of course.

In a way, he was right.

Who could have predicted the future of the two little girls, so different from the other, but who would finally find complementarity in the other one ?)

And then, he was here, with people asking him to change the story, they _needed_ him. He didn't care what he would do, what they wanted him to do.

The fact was that, for the first time, someone needed him, him and his assistance.

Him and his quill. Him, and his talent for writing

He couldn't describe with good words how he was enjoying it.

He did it, in the end, rewrote the story so Zelena would disappear, be destroyed, erased.

Would die.

As her child, of course, but who would matter ?

They didn't, so he didn't care about it.

She was a sort of a crazy woman, who tried to kill her sister, to steal her happy ending, if he goodly understood.

He knew what it was, when someone did this to you.

It happened when he was trapped in this damned book.

It happened when Cruella betrayed him and that he saw her real face, the face of a true monster.

The face of madness.

Maybe this was also _his_ revenge.

And then, he wrote, and _well…_ he did it. He was almost afraid of having _that_ power, but it happened _so_ easily !

And to feel this power, it had been so.. great ! The feeling he had at that moment was so … thrilling !

But for some reason, it wasn't enough to him. The sensation that, as an author he was _in_ and _out_ of the book, and so he was the only one who did remember Zelena' existence, was really wonderful.

But he wanted something more.

So, he went to see Gold, and did as the Dark One wanted him to act.

He rewrote the story. Again. With the great changes that had been asked.

He gave himself the great role, of course.

If Gold had the right to steal his happy ending, why couldn't he do the same thing ?

He was a writer, and he was good, he knew it !

The world… just needed a little help to realize it.

To see it.

And he was ready to give it all the help it could need.

His happy ending was to be considered as a true and great writer.

And it was going to happen.

After all, the story he wrote for Gold was of his own ! He had the right to be seen as the Author of this particular story !

It was not cheating, not really. Everything he wrote came from him, with Gold's ideas, yeah, but it was _his_ words.

He deserved it, that people saw who he truly was.

And, as he wrote the final line of "Heroes and Villains", a great smile appeared on the Author's face.

He never felt so happy or relieved.

He was really going to enjoy that…


	4. Need help

… Hades contacted Iris

Need help.

He had no other ways, and he knew it. After he found out that maybe Zeus was the responsible of what happened to him, he wanted to contact him.

All he needed was an explanation, and maybe some help. Because he had to be honest with himself, there was a chance that his brother wasn't the one who cast this spell on him.

So, he had to talk with his brother, but, as he hated him, he had no good relationship with him. There was just one way to contact him.

Through Iris, of course, and he didn't really want to do that. He would appear as someone weak, asking for help to figure out what had been made to him.

Many times, he thought about giving up this, and just stay absorbed by his revenge. He really, really tried, but every time he told to himself to give up, there was something in him that told him that he was wrong.

Maybe Zelena didn't need his help, and maybe that she could defend herself, but he had to admit it.

He needed help.

He didn't tell that to Iris when he convoked her in his palace. He almost ordered her to come in and she obeyed.

Here she was, facing him, with her beautiful wings, and her eternal youth. She didn't seem so unhappy to be here… just neutral. Apparently, Hera let her go, even if she surely wasn't pleased by that.

Or maybe she also wanted to reconcile with her brother, as he became a pariah since so long time.

Maybe she missed him. And maybe she hoped that Hades missed them too.

But Hades wasn't thinking about it, he was just observing Iris. She didn't really look like Persephone, but just looking at her reminded him of his dead wife.

Another strange though came to his mind, that she didn't look like Zelena.

And, then he remembered the reason why he brought her here.

"What do you want from Hades ? Asked Iris to the god of the Underworld.

 _I need your help._

Surely, it was what the god should have tell her, but he couldn't. Because he had too pride, so he just wasn't able to be humble, and he would have feel humiliated to ask for help.

Furthermore, to ask help to the people who were his former family and that he hated (almost) completely, it wasn't something pleasant.

Iris looked at Hades with interest, and looked at the place where they were.

The Underworld. Hades' palace, more precisely, a place no one liked, especially since Persephone's death.

\- I want you to deliver a message to Zeus, my "dear" brother.

The irony was so not hidden that Iris couldn't help but rolling her eyes with annoyance.

Oh, they really bored her, acting like this !

Well, the only one who _did_ act like this was Hades, but the fact that he still hated Zeus and so showed it each time he faced a god who wasn't from the Underworld was… really, really boring.

He appeared like a child, even though Iris understood his pain, it happened almost two thousands a year ago. And Zeus never intended to kill Persephone ! Even Demeter forgave him, as she wasn't someone who forgave easily.

She was wrong, and knew it but she just wanted the gods stop hating each other.

\- What sort of message ?

\- I want to see him, in Greece, soon. Me and him we need to talk."

It was just that, and Iris frowned an eyebrow, as surprise took her.

"Nothing else ? About… the reason _why_ you want to see him ?

\- No.

\- But… Zeus will probably ask me questions, concerning your strange demand.

\- Well… you'll tell him that you don't know.

 _I terribly need help_.

He still wasn't ready to say it, he wasn't even ready to _think_ it, or to _admit_ it. He really preferred being alone.

 _Oh, truly ?_

 _That's why you desperately search for a woman that may not exist in reality but just in your mind ?_

 _Or who now doesn't exist any more ?_

 _And you don't even know her, or if you did love her, if you were together, or something like that._

 _You should be working on you project of revenge, just as you did during the centuries…_

 _That_ wo _uld be better for you, trust me…_

For the first time, he didn't listen the little voice in his head. He wasn't interested in revenge, not now.

Not yet.

All he cared about just now was to find what happened to the woman he forgot, and that he should never have forgot.

"All right Hades, I will do what you asked me too."

Just for a moment, she saw a sort of relief in Hades' eyes, as if he thought she wouldn't agree to accept his request.

He didn't thank her, and it didn't surprise her, but he really seemed to be concerned by this (probably) next encounter with his brother.

And as she went from it and in direction of Mount Olympus, she hoped that things could get better between him and his brother.

She had no idea of how badly he needed their help, even though he wasn't ready to admit it.


	5. Try

… Zeus learned his brother wanted to see him and his reactions about it

Try

When Iris left the Olympus one day because Hades wanted to talk with her, the one who was the most both interested and afraid of all the gods was probably Zeus himself. And also Hera, of course, who didn't really want her friend to go, event though she was also interested by what was happening.

So, when the young woman came back to the Olympus, not hurt (all of them were afraid of what could Hades do so they thought it could happen), but just surprised and maybe a little confused, everyone became… really interested by it.

And when Zeus asked her to come with him so they could talk about what Hades told to her, the other gods wanted to stay. A thing that the king of the gods finally accepted. After all, the others were from his family and from Hades' family.

They just wanted to have news from their brother/uncle/brother-in-law/dad/former friend/cousin/ former son-in-law… Yes, they truly had a complicated and big family.

It didn't take such a long time for Iris to tell Zeus what Hades wanted him to do, and he frowned an eyebrow with surprise, just as the rest of the gods.

"So… that's all. He wants to see me but… nothing else.

\- Non, he told me nothing else. Just when and where he wanted the two of you to meet.

\- Alright… I guess it's all I will have. Thanks you Iris.

\- Can I go ?

\- Yes, of course, as you told me everything, I suppose you can't help us more. Except if you have any idea about what we can do about this… demand.

\- I can help.

\- How was my brother Iris ? Normal ? Fine ?

\- I don't know… he appeared to me as… a little confused, maybe sad, and angry. But not really furious.

\- Do you think he wants to do something bad ? Demanded Hera, a little worried.

\- I have no idea… but I don't think so. I know why he would want to, but he couldn't and I don't think he would try to do it that way. That would be stupid, as he can't use his powers."

After saying that, she left, seeing that she told everything she could.

Zeus stayed here, thinking.

"What do we do ? He asked.

\- What do _you_ do ? Answered Hera. He wants to see you.

\- Maybe he just wants you to apologize."

Zeus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Demeter, he answered, a little bored, I did apologize thousands and thousands times ! I always told him that I was sorry for what I did to his wife. What could I do know ?

\- Apparently, he still hates you. That had been told by Hestia.

\- I know that.

\- And he is right, continued Hestia. After all, you stopped his heart from beating.

\- I had my reasons !

\- You could have done something else, replied his sister.

\- You think so ? He was trying to kill us, Hestia !

\- Because he suffered because of the loss of his wife. Can't you understand, brother ?

\- Of course I can ! But his pain rook him too far ! I had to stop him !

\- So you still see yourself as the hero, hum ?

\- No, I just…

\- Stop it, right now ! Exploded Hera. The question is not if Zeus or Hades is the culprit. The question is, will you come to see him in Greece ?"

Zeus wanted to go in there, and finally reconcile with his brother. He truly wanted to try, to stop fighting against him.

They were a family, at least, they used to be.

This old rancor... he really was getting tired of it. And for a second he thought that maybe, maybe it was the same for his brother.

"Well… he answered, that could work.

\- I agree with you father, said Athena. I mean… this is the best thing you could do, talking with him. And if he wants to attack you, you'll just have to go."

They all agreed. Yes, it could be a good idea.

Then, he smiled. His choice was made.

"Well… he said. At least, I think we could try."


	6. A new chance

**Celticank : Yes, it's true… They do have a great and complicated family (furthermore if you take also into account the demi-gods and the heroes who belong to this great family...)**

… Zeus returned and told to the other gods what Hades told him.

A new chance.

When Zeus arrived in the Olympus, safe, but a little confused, all the gods came to see him.

"So… how was your encounter with Hades ?

\- It was… strange. And good. And productive.

\- What did he want ?

\- At first, he accused me. He thought I did something that I, in fact didn't do.

\- What ?

\- Apparently, his memory had been erased, and he had no idea why.

\- But, if it is the case… how does he know that he forgot something ?

\- He told me that maybe there was something in him that made him understand what happened.

\- How does it concern us ?"

The other gods turns around, in the direction of the one who just talked, that is to say Ares.

"I mean, he said, he became an enemy for us. Or he seems to be. I don't think it will be a great idea that we… What does he want ?

\- He wanted to know if I was the one who put the spell on him. I answered no, and I promised him that me and you, we would try to find a way, and discover what has been made to him.

\- You didn't know if _we_ agreed to it brother ? Asked Poseidon (not Ursula' father, of course, the _true_ Poseidon.)

\- You don't ?

\- I don't know… As Ares told us, he is still our enemy…

\- An enemy that we defeated, and who needs our help now. Maybe we could reconcile with him.

\- You're too hopeful my brother, replied Hestia. I am the only one that he may accept to see, sometimes, but he is not really ready to forgive us.

\- But Hestia, said Hera, it doesn't change the fact that he is _our_ _brother_. We are a family ! She exclaimed.

\- Well… a broken family, I would say, told her Apollo."

Hera rolled her eyes.

"Fine… as you want. A broken and great family.

\- And complicated, added Aphrodite.

\- And very, very large, said Demeter.

\- And regarding to human standards, very, _very_ incestuous,."

It was coming from Hermes, something he said with an ironic smile and his surprising reflexion leaded to the other members of his family to laugh a lot. All of them.

Almost.

Even Hera accepted to smile.

Right. It was funny.

She didn't always agree to her son-in-law's jokes, but it made her smile.

It was more than what happened usually.

So, it was something amusing.

And also terribly true.

"Fine… fine. So now, the funny time is over. So tell me, have you suggestions ? And I mean _real_ and _serious_ suggestions."

Everyone became serious again.

"In fact, asked Athena, what can we do ?

\- Help Hades ? Suggested Artemis.

\- I agree with this, answered Athena. Because apparently, first, something terrible happened, something that involves magic. Second, he is still a part of our family, as Hera said it. Three, if we help him, that could help us, and our familial conflict will stop.

\- You think so sister ? Demanded Ares to her.

It was not a provocation, just a question. Athena shrugged, seeming pensive.

"I don't know. I just want to hope that it could happen. I don't want to think that our uncle won't be able to reconcile with us.

\- Maybe you're right, whispered the god of the war.

\- So… you will help me ?"

That had been asked by Zeus. Yes, he truly was the king of the gods, but it didn't mean the other one would obviously agree to everything he said. Because of course, he was their king, but he wasn't a tyrant !

And they were his family, when they discussed, everyone had the same power and the same importance (and by the way, his wife, Hera, was a queen. Not just a kind of window dressing. She did had a role, by being the queen.) so he was a little afraid that something wouldn't work.

"Of course, they all answered."

Some may be not really enjoyed by this, but they were ready to help.

He looked at them, all of them with a great joy in his heart.

What his wife and his daughter told them was true.

They were a family.

When he looked at them, he saw, a brother, or sisters, and also sons and daughters…

All of his family was there, under his eyes.

Almost all. There wasn't his daughter, Persephone. And his brother, Hades.

He lost the first one.

He would try to have the other one back in their _broken,_ _complicated, large,_ and _incestuous_ family.

Maybe that what was happening was their chance.

Their new chance.

He hoped this.

It would take time, he knew it. But he was a god, he had all the time he needed, he could wait.

(He was waiting since so many time, trying without success to regain his brother's affection.)

Time would not be a problem, but his brother could be.

But now, things were different.

Because his brother asked for his help, Hades _needed_ him, him and the others. He needed all of them.

Nothing could have made Zeus happier than that.

And he wasn't alone, the rest of his family would try, and succeed.

He was sure of it.

Pretty sure.

They were powerful, almost invincible, and nothing could resist to them.

 _Yes_ , that was _very_ pretentious.

But they _were_ gods, so it wasn't a surprise that they saw themselves as… _gods_.

Something they were.

But this is not the point.

The point is that, together, they would rebuild their family.

"You know what ? He whispered to his wife/brother/sisters/sons/daughters. I'm proud of you. Thank you."

They smiled to him, knowing what he meant, as they were ready to help him with Hades, despite what this last one did in the past. He also smiled to them.

They really, really had a new chance.

And he wasn't the one who would let this pass.

Not without trying to take it, if he could.

To try it, that really worth it, no ?


	7. Strange and incomprehensible

Celticank : I don't think I will evoke how it happened in this story, but maybe I will write a OS related to the story _I already lost her_ , and to this story, in which I will narrate Hades' and Persephone's story, and how she died. At least, if you're interested in…

… the gods tried to find what happened to Hades.

(There is a little Hermes/Apollo pairing here)

Strange and incomprehensible.

"So… can you repeat to us what happened to Hades ? Asked Athena, as almost all the gods (at least, the more important and powerful) were there, in order to help."

They were many to be there, of course Zeus was present, with his wife (and sister) Hera, his sisters Demeter and Hestia. Poseidon, as also Athena, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite were there also. He looked at Artemis, Hephaestus who came also, wanting also to act and do something.

"Hades' memory had been erased. But we don't know how or why.

\- That's all we have ? Demanded Hera.

\- Yes.

\- So, summarized Aphrodite, it had been made by someone we don't know. In a way we don't know. For a reason we don't know. So we don't know what happened.

\- That's right, was forced to recognize the king of the gods.

\- If I goodly understand, added Hermes to Zeus' answer, you know nothing…

- _Jon Snow_ , whispered to himself Apollo with a smile."

Artemis rolled her eyes, but smiled. She was the only one who recognized the reference.

"Well, said Ares with a little despondency, that's not a great beginning."

The others said nothing but approved.

They searched. During a long time, they searched for a wizard who would be enough powerful to act on a god's memory.

They searched, and they didn't find.

Everyone became, well… very frustrated by what was happening. They were failing.

And they were gods, they could not accept defeat.

Athena was the first one to say a good idea. She mentioned Storybrooke, but as no one thought it would be important, she came into the town.

And she saw something unexpected.

There was no one.

The town was empty.

When she came back, the others gods had to admit that there was something strange.

Strange and incomprehensible.

"So now, will you listen to me ? She asked with anger and bitterness"

The other gods looked at each other with shame. Even though their dear Athena was seen as a great goddess, strong, smart and other things, they didn't really pay attention to her suggestion.

At least, not this time. They just didn't think she could be right.

But yeah, she was. As almost all the time.

And they had been wrong.

 _Oh_ , by the magic, she would made them pay for it for the eternity.

Which can be very, very long when you're a god and that you can't die.

And of course, she would make it in a terrible, smart, and inventive way.

Eh ! She wasn't the goddess of wisdom for nothing, after all !

"Now… what do you propose to us ? Asked Artemis.

The other virgin was the only one who listened to Athena's suggestion, so she was still goodly seen by the goddess.

\- Use a dream-catcher. To see what happened during these days before… I don't know, everyone in there vanished.

\- I can have one, answered immediately Hermes.

Apollo raised an eyebrow, and said with irony:

\- You mean, steal it ?"

Hermes rolled his eyes, didn't answer, and then, kissed his "brother," and smiled to him.

Apollo blushed, and couldn't reply.

Athena smiled.

Oh… yes, the two of them were really cute together.

"When, she demanded.

\- Really soon."

Hermes and Apollo went on this quest together, and did find a dream-catcher _together_ – even though everyone knew it was just a pretext, and that Hermes could have left alone.

But, well, it didn't really matter, they had what they needed.

At first, when they used the dream-catcher, everything was normal. They began the memories by the end, when everyone disappeared, and they saw what happened. To one point. When something strange happened.

They couldn't see what happened any more.

"Alright… recognized Aphrodite… that's strange.

\- And incomprehensible, added her husband.

Strange and incomprehensible. That's was the thing which represented the most their situation.

"What happened ? Demanded Hera.

\- I don't know ! Answered Athena. Something, at least, but what ? I have no idea !"

They had almost all the elements, except one.

Something a man, named Isaac, the Author, apparently, just did.

And they couldn't see it.

"Wait, said Demeter. Can you go to the moment next ? Between him and the Dark One. I think he said something about what just happened."

And then, there was a strange conversation.

"Where were you ? Asked Rumplestiltskin, seeming to… die. Or at least, being sick.

\- I don't think it really matters, said Isaac with a victorious smile, still savoring what he did before.

\- What does it mean ?

\- Nothing. You just have to know that I… made disappear someone that some people wanted to forget… Don't worry, I will write you story, rewrite everything.

\- Will it work ? Will it be good ?

Isaac smiled.

\- I am a writer Mr Gold. _Of_ _course_ , it will be good. And will work."

They were able to see what happened just after, and before the scene they couldn't see.

They learned Henry's fate, all alone in a deserted town, trying desperately to find his family again. Who did it. And trapped the Author himself in his own story.

"I am… impressed, said Artemis.

\- Why ? Asked Apollo.

\- This kid, all alone, succeeded to find a way to go in a world he doesn't know. Without any fear, and in order to save his family.

\- A family who won't remember him, whispered Athena with sadness.

\- Do you think it will be enough for Hades ? Demanded Hera.

\- I think so… thanks for your help, Zeus said to his family. I think that now I can go to him, and tell him what we know.

\- It won't be enough, said Hermes, pensive.

\- What ?

\- I mean… Hades won't become again our "friend", not now. He won't take part of this family, it won't be easy to make him come back.

\- It's not a problem. I think that we can wait.

\- By the way, added Athena, that was a strange and incomprehensible mystery."

They all agreed. But, at least, the mystery was in part resolved.

That would not end so fast, but this story was truly advancing.

And they were all happy about that.

 _Next chapter : return to the rewritten story_ _with a certain future Author_.


	8. The true face of evil

… Snow White showed to Henry that she wasn't what he thought she was.

The true face of evil.

Henry had no idea of how many times he spend in his cellar. He just knew that he asked to see the queen, but the guards just answered to him that it wouldn't happen. After all, he and his mother were a threat to the kingdom, and why would the Evil Queen be interesting into listening to a kid ?

So, he was there, waiting something to happen… And there was nothing, and yeah, if he hadn't been so desperate, he would have said to himself that it was boring. He had nothing to do, just… wait.

He couldn't fight, or help or even just _do_ something. He felt so useless.

But then, things changed. For a time. But maybe not for good.

When the queen entered into the prison, and came not far from his cellar, Henry didn't know what to expect.

She approached him, with a pleasant and cruel smile on her lips, which was both appealing and terrifying.

"Hello there, she whispered to her grandson. How are doing, kid ?

\- Not very well, he answered bitterly.

\- Oh… you don't like the place where you are ?

\- Not at all. In reality, I hate it."

Snow White smiled again. The boy was… quite funny. And interesting. And maybe a little weird.

Like his mother, in a way.

"Didn't you want to see me ? She demanded.

\- Yes, of course, but the guards told me you didn't want to come in ?

\- Well, of course. I am the queen, _remember_?"

Oh yeah, that was something he couldn't forget, even if he wanted to.

"No, you're not."

It was a great mistake, and Henry knew it at the moment he told it to Snow.

He saw her face become red with anger, and her smile disappeared.

 _Oh,_ Henry though, _I should have choose another moment_.

But she succeeded to calm herself, and another smile took place on her face.

It didn't reassure the adolescent, it almost more frightened him.

Because he never saw his grand-mother have _that_ look on her face.

"You think so ? So, _tell me_ , who is the real queen, if it's not me, hum ? Regina ?"

He didn't dare to answer.

But he had to try despite everything.

"You're not who you think you are.

\- Maybe that's the contrary, she automatically answered. Maybe that I am not what you think I am.

\- That could be a possibility. But the thing is that I know who I am, and I perfectly know who you're, grand-ma…

\- STOP IT ! Snow exploded. RIGHT NOW ! I accepted your… disobedience for too long kid. So now, you will call as you must.

\- How ? Asked Henry ?

He already knew, of course. He was testing her. He shouldn't have.

He felt something on his throat, that stopped him breathing, like a hand. And then, he understood, by seeing that she didn't move.

She was using her magic.

In order to kill him, or to threaten him, he didn't know.

And he didn't want to know.

He didn't have to, because just then, she let him fall on the floor, having difficulties to breathe.

And she was still smiling.

"It's clear. Your majesty, of course."

Henry nodded. Right, he learned the lesson. He wasn't playing any more.

"Alright… your majesty, he succeeded to say, standing up.

\- Finally… wasn't it simple ? _Now_ , we are talking. And we will do it right. What's your name ?

Henry froze.

\- You… you don't remember ? Your majesty, he quickly added.

\- Well… maybe I need you to help me remember it."

She didn't see the irony in her sentence, and of course, in other occasions, Henry would have laughed.

That could have been funny, if it hadn't been so tragic.

"Henry, he answered. My name his Henry.

\- And tell me, _Henry_. Who do you think I am ?

He knew it was worthless. But at least, he could try.

\- You're my grand-mother, you're the princess Snow White. And you're not the Evil Queen, you're a hero, someone good. You're not evil, and you're not a monster."

Snow White's look looked at him. She smiled, the same cruel and naughty smile.

"You really believe in it, don't you ?

And for a second, Henry believed that he was facing his grand-mother again. But the illusion soon disappeared.

\- I do your majesty."

During a moment, Snow White's expression changed.

He looked as herself as the same age, she thought. Before she grew up, and before her happy ending was taken by Regina. Still full of hope.

A hope she would soon make disappear.

And she had an idea about the way of doing it.

"Charming ! She called then.

Henry was afraid. He knew now that nothing could work. And he was terribly afraid, because he knew what his grand-father could, furthermore in this world, without his heart, and controlled by Snow.

He came and looked at Henry with nothing in the eyes. And Henry's heart broke. Right. It wasn't his grand-father who was facing him.

Not any more. Not with these empty eyes.

That couldn't be him.

"My queen ? The heartless man said. What do you want from me ?

\- I want you to bring the prisoner just here. I want to give to this young man, our dear _guest_ , a lesson that I know, will be difficult for him to understand. But… I'm sure he will… in the end.

\- You mean… _the_ prisoner, darling ?

\- Yes of course, my dear. Now go and find _her_."

And she let him go. But not before she kissed him, with still a grin on her face.

It could be seen as a passionate kiss, but Henry was disgusted by it. Because it didn't seem to be his grand-parents.

In fact, it wasn't. It was not a kiss full of passion, or love. But full of anger, and hatred.

Just as Snow White was.

At that moment Henry saw how his grand-mother changed because of the spell. He saw it before, but at that time, he just gave up.

But this wasn't over.

Oh no !

The worst of all was just coming right now.

Because Henry saw who was coming, next to the queen and to Charming.

Someone Henry goodly knew.

"Ruby ! He exclaimed."

The young woman answered nothing. There was just fear in her eyes.

And then, the terrible, cruel and soulless smile was back on Snow White's face.

"You can't do it ! Henry said.

Surprise was seen on the queen's face.

\- Do what ?"

She was lying, _of course,_ and Henry knew it. He knew what was going to happen.

But it was too late.

Quickly, Snow ripped out her heart, and took it in her hand.

"Someone told me that you had been a bad wolf Ruby, aren't you ? She whispered to Ruby's ear. That you were a traitor ? Is it true ?

Terror was in Ruby's eyes.

\- I am not, your majesty, she succeeded to answer. I am a loyal subject to your majesty, I would never betray you, I swear !"

Maybe it was the truth. But it didn't matter for the queen. She was so close to Ruby, that her faces almost touch each other.

Ruby seemed to be troubled by her proximity with her queen, and Snow seemed to be pleased by that, because her smile became larger.

"That's so sad, Ruby, the queen said almost with sadness, because you could have been a so good ally to me, and a good fighter. If you hadn't betray me."

And just then, she crushed Ruby's heart, and the young woman fell on the ground.

Henry screamed, and the queen burst into laughter, and send a cruel and satisfied smile to her grand-son.

This last one was crying now, and trembling, and the queen approached him, and took his face in her hand.

"You see now ? You see who I really am ? Because kid, this is who I am. A monster. Someone cruel and evil. Someone who will kill you, and your dear mother, as my sworn enemy. And then, I will have my happy ending."

She was ready to leave, when she heard Henry's voice, as he was still crying.

"You have no idea of what you just did ! He shouted. You can trust me, grand-ma. YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT YOU JUST DID !"

The queen smiled, laughed, and left.

Henry looked at Charming's face, as he was following her. And he saw nothing, but emptiness.

He fell on the ground, crying, and trembling.

He couldn't believe that it did happen.

 _Ruby is dead._

 _His own grand-mother killed someone in front of him._

 _She killed Ruby._

 _She killed her._

 _Snow White killed Ruby._

 _She killed her best friend, who helped her so much times._

 _That can't be. That just CAN'T be._

But it was, even though he didn't want it to be true.

And at that moment, he realized that he saw for the first time the true face of evil.

Or at least, the face of evil that his grand-mother could have.

And could be.


	9. Found

( **I know Ruby isn't supposed to be present in Storybrooke during the rewritten of the story, and so she isn't here in** **the** **Enchanted Forest with reversal roles, but I do as if she was. Alternative Universe, so…** **yeah,** **she is here. And yes, there is a little Ruby/Snow White that is suggested. By Henry. Because I don't know why but I kind of ship Evil Snow with Ruby. Don't ask** **me** **why, but after I wrote the previous chapter, I though that I could develop this** **in this one, more than I did with the previous.** **)**

… Henry found his mother

Found.

He was running. He ran as fast as he could, in order to find his mom. Yes, this was pointless, in a sens, because he didn't really need to do it. But he was so afraid not to find her in time, that he immediately did it after Hades put the spell of the object he had from Emma.

Henry wasn't trembling any more, as he did in the queen's castle, in her cellar. After Ruby's death, under his eyes, and before the god came and found him, he was desperate.

In some way, he still was.

His grand-mother would do anything to stop them, even if she had to kill people from her family. Henry hated Gold a little more because of that. To see the look on Ruby's face, her terror, and her pain also, had been terrible.

And seeing the kind of awkward and maybe unconventional relationship they seemed to have was quite… disturbing. Yes, Henry wasn't blind, and event though it had been during a short time, he saw _something_ strange between them that shouldn't have been there.

It wasn't love, not at all. The Evil Queen couldn't love, never could, or lost this ability after her dear "James" had been killed and replaced by this heartless man (literary speaking) that Charming became.

There was something in his grand-mother's eyes, a thing that he wished he never saw in her eyes.

Lust.

And not for Charming, he may accepted _this_ if it had been(he wasn't a child any more, and there was things he knew now. And yes, with Snow White being the Evil Queen, that and these other things… well, it was still disturbing.)

It was for Ruby. As he didn't have nor time nor interest to figure out this, he didn't know if it was the same for Ruby.

Maybe.

Or maybe not.

And it didn't change the fact that Charming _was_ his grand-mother's true love.

But try to explain this to a bloodthirsty Evil Queen (not only of this, if he goodly analyzed her look on Ruby.)

Yep, it looked like his grand-mother and Ruby seemed to have a relationship. As the formal _real_ Evil Queen had with Graham.

(He also knew that, of course.)

Because of the curse, yeah, that was clear.

And still disturbing.

So, as he was running, he also ran from those memories and trying to forget he saw it.

Just imagine Snow and Ruby together was so… weird.

Even if it did make sense, in some strange and twisted way.

And then, he didn't think about it anymore, because he was where he was supposed to be.

His mother was there, standing alone, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Mom ! He said.

She turned back, and then, she saw him.

\- Henry ?"

They fell in the arms of each other in a long and great embrace.

"Where were you ? She asked.

\- In the queen's castle. I mean… in grand-ma's. She put me in one of her cellars, and left me alone.

\- She didn't hurt you ?

There was both fear, anger and relief in Emma's voice.

\- No. not physically, I would say, he whispered to himself, not even being sure that she would hear him. She didn't seem to.

\- You're alright ?

\- Yes… in a way. And what about you mom ?"

She offered him a sad and a little tired smile. She couldn't lie to him, it had been a very, _very_ harsh day.

"I… I don't really feel good kid. And… I don't think I want to talk about this with you."

Henry nodded. He understood, of course.

Killian Jones' death affected his mother, he saw it, seeing that she really tried not to cry.

But to find a way to destroy all of this.

"How did you find me?

\- Well… it's a long story. I met someone who helped me find you.

\- Who ?

\- He told me his name was Hades. I'm not sure it's true, but I think that after people and characters like the Evil Queen, Snow White and Charming or Peter Pan, I can't really believe it can't be true.

\- Wait… really ? Like in… Hades the god of the Underworld ?

\- He said it was him.

\- Why did he help you ? And why was he here by the way ?

\- Trying to find someone who disappeared, apparently because of what Isaac did.

\- If I find him, whispered Emma, I swear I will punch in the face for what he did to us."

Again, Henry nodded.

He completely agreed to it. That was almost all that he had to tell her. He was happy to find her again, that she was alive, and had not been taken by the queen's soldiers.

He didn't tell her about Ruby. He just wasn't able to do it, because he may still hoped that they could fix it, in the end, and do the same with Hook.

Hope wasn't enough, yes, but it was a beginning.

He then explained to her what Hades told him, and also the kind of "deal" he made with him.

"You think he will help us ?

\- He told me he would.

\- And where is he now ?

\- Trying to find the person he lost… And he also wants to do it because apparently, Isaac made disappear someone as he rewrote the story.

\- You know what ? I'm not even surprised. This man makes me think to Rumplestiltskin… Have great power, could do great things, but use it for an evil purpose.

(If she only knew that he wasn't completely the culprit in all this story.)

\- I think I kind of understand him… a little, in a way.

\- You what ?

\- I saw him, when he was in… well… our land. Thanks to what he did he became an author that is loved, appreciated and read. You know, if there wasn't the fate of her our family in the balance, I could almost accept him motivations.

\- You really do son ?

\- Yes… See, he didn't ask for riches, or to conquer the world, as many villains do. Or to get revenge on his enemies, as… many people we know did. He wanted to be an author, and it didn't work, so he tried something else. Even though I still think he shouldn't have done this.

\- I agree, answered Emma."

And then, they decided to wait for a moment, just before he asked the god again, so they could find a way to find the Author, as Emma knew where he was.

They found each other, so, they could wait for a time…


	10. Not the first time

… everyone remembered

Not the first time.

It's happening, again, and it's not the first time. The curse, the spell, or whatever it is, is broken now, and Henry saved the day, thanks to Regina's courage, and now, things are back to normal.

Are they ?

That's a serious question that Snow White asks to herself, because she is not really sure of the answer.

Because yes, she remembers. But not only the good things. Not the one she should know.

She remembers who she truly is, that she is not _that,_ this terrible Evil Queen who hurts people. That she doesn't rip out hearts, doesn't kill people, but loves Charming, and that she never intended to hurt him, in any way.

But, whereas she knows it, she also remembers what happened in the Enchanted Forest. This sort of world. The evil and twisted world.

The murders. The killings.

The way she treated her daughter, and it hurts her, even though it wasn't her fault. And she admires Emma's courage for being so determined to save them, and she loves her daughter even more than before.

But, in a way, that's not the worse, because everyone is alive, and her and Charming didn't really kill Hook or Ruby.

It never was, and never will.

And, of course, there was something else.

What she remembered would haunt her for a time. What she had with Ruby came to her mind, and yes, it was very disturbing.

Strangely, more than killing her.

She had a kind of relationship with Ruby. Without any love or tenderness, but just sex and passion.

Yep, she did sleep with her best friend as she was the Evil Queen.

And the worst of it is when she sees Ruby again, as they understand each other, just by seeing the other, they both know one thing.

Terrible and awful thing.

They didn't hate it.

In fact, they even adored it.

And that was the problem.

Snow remembered everything, the kissing, their "relationship", them being together, sleeping together, and her also torturing Ruby (a little, before the strangers came), and killing her. These two last one were her worse memories.

They looked at each other, embarrassed, because that was not how they really felt.

Because it hadn't been them, not their true self, but a broken and wicked version of Snow, the same for Ruby.

Except that it did happen, and that a version of them had want this to happen.

So they were very confused, not knowing how to react.

But Snow knew something.

They wouldn't talk about it, because it was over, and she felt happy that Charming knew nothing about it.

And she felt also relief by the fact no one of the two of them would ever evoke it.

She didn't regret that.

It wasn't the first time she remembered after a curse was broken.

But it was the first time that she wanted to forget.

 _§§§§_

All of this had been terrible.

That was Killian's first thought as he woke up. And sort of… resurrected from death. In a way.

After _Charming_ killed him.

Well.

Terrible was the good word to qualify all of this, and he was happy that it was finally over.

And yes, he had someone to find, someone who may still thought he was dead.

Emma.

He tried not to think about the fact that he was dead for a time, and went to find her.

And as he did, he told to himself that he definitely _hated_ curses.

 _§§§§_

He hadn't been the only one to die. Regina did also, and she came back to life.

Her first thought was _Henry was right_. She saw him, waiting her to wake up and she smiled, as her memories took their right place in her.

She took a great breath, stand up, and hugged her son in her arms. Henry, responded to her embrace.

Emma was there also, smiling at them, being a little nervous, waiting for someone else to appear, a thing that happened some minutes after.

Emma and Henry didn't remember, because they didn't forget, and in a way, they had been the one who were the more cursed.

So, loosing the people they loved in the reversed Enchanted Forest had been terribly painful. And when she saw that both Regina _and_ Killian were alive, the Savior couldn't help but smiling at it.

Because they found each other again, despite the curse.

 _§§§§_

When he woke up, that is to say that he remembered, David felt terribly sorry and also ashamed because of what he did. But, as there was no consequences, he didn't last for long.

But surely, he wasn't the only one to feel bad.

 _§§§§_

Oh, the pain.

He really didn't miss it.

Rumplestiltskin should have expected it when he asked to the Author to rewrite the story.

The thing that maybe, it would not end good. That again, the curse would be broken, and that everything would come back to normal.

And he didn't want it to happen.

That was selfish, cowardice, and many other things that an honorable man wouldn't do.

But yeah, he never pretended he was that sort of man.

He would be able to contain it, for a time, he could still stay himself and not to turn definitely into the dark One.

But for what time ?

 _§§§§_

She was angry. She really was, angry because of the Author, and because of Rumplestiltskin.

But that was a thing Belle had to confess to herself, she still loved him.

So, when she saw him being almost dying, of course she tried to do something.

She couldn't save him, but at least, she would try to stop it, stop the darkness in him.

Well, that was going to be a long and harsh battle.

Because despite all her efforts before these day, she never succeeded to do it.

 _§§§§_

Regina was blaming herself now. What she did to Zelena was terrible, and, as she just found Robin again, she felt happy, but knew that what they did would have consequences.

At first, there had been this strange man, looking for her half-sister.

(Oh, well, she didn't know how many troubles he was going to cause to her.

At least, not yet.

But she would.)

And there were her remorse, even though she did worse than that before.

She had to tell them, she though.

She really had to.

 _§§§§_

Everything was okay now, Henry thought. It was not the first time it happened, and Henry knew that maybe it wasn't the last (who knew, after all ?). But he was happy, and satisfied. And relieved.

Things were good now, everyone remembered, everyone had been saved.

Everything would be good now, right ?

Or maybe not…

Maybe they still had something to do.

Maybe that later they should fight.

And destroy the darkness.

But not for now.

Now, they were just happy to be reunited, and together.

They had a little time, before they had to fight.

And someone had still had to make a confession about what she did.

And _of course_ , they wouldn't take this really goodly.

Because, make disappear someone from the story and almost _destroy_ someone wasn't really good.

(What a euphemism…)

And Regina and Robin themselves knew it.


	11. It was me

… people learned what Regina did to her sister

It was me.

"But there is something I still don't understand, said Emma, after the things were now back to normal. Even though I wasn't hit by the curse, I remember that I _forget_ the existence of Zelena for a time.

\- I had the same thing, Henry explained. And another strange thing, a man who told me his name was Hades, was searching for a woman, saying that she had been erased from the story. I think… no I'm almost sure that he was looking for Zelena.

\- I guess that this damned Author did this to her, said Emma, and even if I don't like her, I don't think he had the right to do it. And that he shouldn't have done it.

\- But, Snow said, why would he do such a thing ? I mean… he even doesn't know Zelena, she did nothing to him, and she can't do anything to anyone. It makes no sense."

All of them were wondering why it happened, except the main concerned, the one who did this.

Regina and Robin.

Well, it came from Regina herself, she just persuaded Robin to let this happen.

And now, she really regretted it.

Deeply.

What she saw as the better choice, now that she had been through all of this, seemed to be just a terrible mistake.

Robin tried to talk, to say what they did, but Regina was faster than him.

"It was me, she simply said.

Snow White frowned.

\- Wait… what ?

\- I asked to Isaac to do it. I wanted her to disappear from my life.

\- We both wanted it, added Robin.

After all, he was as culprit as her.

He didn't have the idea, but he let it happen.

\- I wanted her not being a danger for me. I was so exhausted by her simple presence, I just… didn't want her to exist anymore.

\- _You did what ?_ Asked Emma, looking at her with surprise.

As they all did, of course. They weren't horrified, or terrorized by what she did, because she did worse, but… yeah, they were choked.

\- You tried to make disappear your own sister ? Said Snow with some disapproval.

The irony is that it was coming from someone who actually virtually killed her best friend not a so long time ago.

\- Yes, I did. But she is alright now, as I saw it.

\- Why did you do that ? Asked Snow. She was locked with no power, wouldn't hurt you. So why ?"

Apparently, none of them understood.

"Because she existed ! She was going to have Robin' child ! I did this because… I was jealous of her.

\- You decided to do to her just for the same reasons as she did, said David to Regina. This is not… this is not right.

\- Tell me David, at my place, what would you have done ?

\- Not that, of course. Regina, added the prince with disapproval, you did try to kill her.

\- Yes, said Hook with irony, she tried to kill the person who was jealous of her and did try to kill in the first place, forced you and Snow to cast a curse, and erased your memories. _Oh_ , and she also tried to steal her boyfriend from her, and get pregnant with _his_ child. Yes, the pirate said, still ironic, Regina is really the more culprit of the two…

Regina looked at him with astonishment.

\- You're on my side ? _You_ ? Why ?

The pirate shrugged.

\- You see, _I_ _am_ the one who tried to get revenge, so… I understand your reasons.

\- And I do too."

It was coming from Emma, and the others looked at her with surprise.

"Even though I don't accept your method, I understand why you did this. I really do."

Regina smiled to her friend for her understanding, and Emma replied.

"What about her child ? Demanded Ruby (who was still there). It… would have died.

Regina sighed.

\- Not really… I mean… she would have been erased from the story, _but_ it wouldn't have been a murder. Just as if… she never existed."

It was true.

In a strange and twisted way, but, yeah, it was true.

"And now Regina ? What will you do ? Demanded Snow.

\- I don't know, I mean… she still hates me. I tried to kill her, as she did, I guess that I won't try again. What could I do ?

\- Reconcile with her ? Suggested Emma."

Regina started to laugh.

" _Really_ ? But how ? I mean… we still hate each other, what happened in the rewritten story changed nothing to that ! I won't like her, and she won't do it either.

\- You could try, said Snow.

\- I already tried ! Said the former Evil Queen. And it didn't work ! She took Marian' place, manipulated Robin and all these other things. How could I forgive her ? And how could she forgive me ?

\- I have no idea, answered Snow, but you and I, we did this, so I think it may work.

\- Oh, Snow… Regina said with an amused smile, you and your constant optimism.

\- Well… it worked with you. So, it could work with her. As she can't fight you, and that we won't kill her, we could help her to redeem herself.

\- It will take time.

\- Just as it did with you, added Emma."

Regina nodded. It was true.

She sighed again.

"I think I can try… But she isn't going out of her cellar !"

Zelena was still too dangerous, for the others or for herself.


	12. The two that still disagree

… Regina and Hades opposed each other about Zelena' fate for the first time

The two that still disagree.

Regina was very, very tired. For many reasons, the first being the "Gold problem".

Yeah, they had problems with the Dark One, what a surprise !

This last one was a little… overwhelmed by his dark powers, and risked at each moment to turn definitely into someone evil. That he already was, but it would be worst.

Yes, she never thought that it could ever be possible for Gold being more evil than he was.

But for now, it wasn't happening, thanks to, she had to confess, the help of Hades.

The god of the Underworld.

Who existed.

As the other Olympus gods, and even though she was herself a fairy tale character, it took a time for her to accept it. As for the others, Henry excepted.

So, right now, she really was tired, exhausted, _and_ as if it wasn't enough, she was having a headache.

So, it wasn't a wonderful day.

And you could say it was the contrary.

Because this god that arrived here, in their lives and in Storybrooke was— _oh by the magic, she couldn't believe she was going to say that_ – in love with Zelena.

And apparently, she loved him too.

And at that moment they were talking about her, as the god wanted to free her.

Understanding why it really was a bad day ?

 _§§§§_

Regina sighed.

Alright, she was _really_ upset about that.

Because Hades wanted Zelena to be released.

And everyone in town were against it.

As Regina, of course.

Mostly Regina, indeed.

"She has the right to be outside it ! Said Hades.

\- No, she doesn't, answered Regina.

\- You're the one who tried to destroy her, to erase her life from the story.

\- I did this, that's true, and I regret it, right ? But you have no idea of who she is.

\- I think that's the contrary, and I'm pretty sure that I know her better than yourself do.

\- Oh, I'm not going to disagree with you on that point. Because you know why ? This woman is known by me only because she tried to kill me.

\- You have no idea of who she really is.

\- Well, you know what ? I tried. When I defeated her, I offered her peace.

\- You put her in jail.

\- Because she was dangerous, not because I wanted it ! Said Regina.

\- What about you ? You're the Evil Queen after all ?

\- I used to be. I'm not it any more ! I changed !

\- So she can too, and I want her to be released !

\- We can't do that, said Regina.

\- Why not ? I don't ask you to give her her powers back, but just to make her free !

\- We won't. Hades, the answer is still _no_."

They both sighed.

They really were into an impasse.

Oh by the gods, she told to herself, that would take a really, really long time for them to finally agree about what would happen to Zelena.

Yes, they would need time before stop to disagree about the other' point of view.


	13. That could be

… Regina let her sister be free

That could be the best or the worst idea ever.

She really didn't want to do it. Regina didn't hate Zelena as much as she did before, mostly because of this I-will-erase-you-from-the-story-and-my-life thing, but she still thought that the witch didn't deserve to be free.

Unfortunately, a certain god didn't really agree with her.

In fact, completely not.

They both tried to discuss, and find a way to do it, to succeed not to fight about Zelena being released or not. And she had to admit it, the god wanted to do it properly.

He could have made his "true love" - as Zelena was apparently that for him – escape from her cellar, and thanks to magic, but he didn't.

After all this Author's thing, he may realized that she really was important to him, and he wanted to build a relationship with her.

And of course, release her from where she was.

It has been two weeks since Isaac rewrote the story, and since things were back to normal, and the most of their problems seemed to become more and more worse.

At least, just one, the thing with Gold.

As time passed, he risked to become more and more impossible to control, and that was a big problem that they really had to stop.

But, back to the other situation, things weren't that awful.

Since what happened in the rewritten story – as Zelena apparently still existed at that time. Yes, Regina thought, that was weird – the other witch seemed to be… calmer than before. The strange thing is that she didn't yelled on Regina for having tried to kill her.

In a way, of course.

As her half-sister came to apologize, she just listened to her, as she never did before, a look in the direction of her own belly, with one hand on it.

That was the first Regina understood that her half-sister cared about her child. She didn't see it before, as Zelena didn't really show it, and the former Evil Queen thought that this future baby was just a way to stay alive, and have something against them.

Well, she had been wrong, after all.

She didn't trust Zelena at all, but she was still part of her family, and her remorse from the moment when she asked Isaac to destroy Zelena came again in her.

So, when she apologized to Zelena she was really sincere.

She wanted them to be a family, as she was with Henry, Roland, Robin, and other people as Emma, Snow, David – and also Gold and Belle, in a way – and regarding to who she was, or used to be, she knew that redemption's time would be long for Zelena.

(And was really her own redemption's time over ? She wasn't really that sure.)

The other witch still had anger, pain, and hatred in her, just as Regina did.

That was why she hadn't had the intention to kill her when they stopped her the first time, she really wanted to believe in her redemption.

Because then, it would be easier to believe in her own second chance.

But then, there was what Gold did, the time travel thing, the Marian thing, and the rest of it.

For the first time since Zelena' "death", Regina was really thinking that _maybe_ the other Cora's daughter could be redeemed.

It could work.

At least, if they tried.

That could be the better or the worst idea ever.

But who knew how it would end ?

Not her.

And they just may had to trust her a little if they wanted her to trust them…

Maybe that Hades was right after all…

 _§§§§_

When Regina entered into her room, Zelena didn't expect her to be there.

"Regina ? Why are you here ?" The witch asked, on her defensive.

She still didn't trust her, as the other one did too.

Regina sighed.

She used a word, as she was opposed with Hades, and that they didn't agree about what would happen to Zelena.

Impasse.

Well, this word could easily describe their relationship, as they both had no will to trust the other or try something to do the things better.

And they were right.

"Maybe I just had the intention to see you ?

\- You're not good at lying, Regina. So tell me, what is the reason of your presence ?

Regina looked at her, and smiled.

\- Your freedom."

Zelena was good at playing the indifferent. To make other people think that she didn't care about what they did to her and told her.

But this time, she couldn't. Before she even thought about it, she was stand up, trembling, and a smile appearing on her face.

"You… you're serious ?

\- Yes I am.

\- But… why ? You still hate me, no ?

\- As you do…

\- Are you doing this because of Hades ? The former inhabitant of Oz asked.

\- Yes and no. He could become a threat if we don't accept to do what he wants, and he just wants you to be free. And… maybe that could help. I mean… let you go outside.

\- There are some people who won't agree with that.

\- Yes, like a certain Dark One, but don't worry, I don't think he will dare to defy a god. A god who is helping him to control his darkness, and to whom he owes a favor now… And as Hades asked for your freedom in exchange of this help…

\- So he does really care about me, Zelena whispered with a great smile on her face."

A non evil, wicked, or twisted smile. Just happy.

Regina nodded then, and she almost wanted to ask her how she met Hades, and what was their story.

But she didn't. Not now, at least.

Later.

Maybe when their relationship would have become, at least… normal, and non mortal.

If they could.

"Zelena ? She said to her sister.

\- Yes ?

\- You know… I would want to trust you. I _really_ want to, but… what you did to me… You tried to kill me, get revenge on me for something that wasn't coming from me, and I won't even talk about you pretending being Marian… And don't forget that you tried to erase me from the story in the first place.

\- I didn't…

\- Oh, really ? What about all the time travel thing ?

\- Yes, I may did this, but…

\- Don't tell me you regret that, that wouldn't be true.

\- Exact. But I was jealous of you.

\- This is not a real reason, even though I used to be the one who used it to convince myself that what I was doing wasn't that bad… But you know what ? I'm the one jealous of you now. Ironic how the things are all reversed now…

\- What do you want from me Regina ?

\- I will let you go, and you'll be free, but without your magic. And you will stay in Storybrooke.

\- What are you doing, exactly ?

\- Giving you a second chance. A chance to redeem yourself, as I tried to do. As people gave it to me, believing in me, even though I didn't deserve that at that time. At first, I couldn't become better, because of what I did, people didn't believe in me. But then Henry did, as Emma, and Snow and Robin."

The other witch didn't become someone good since the two previous weeks. But, something did change in her. As she was in an unknown room, invisible, forgot by almost everyone, and thinking she was forced to die, she thought about many things.

And it helped her to relative things.

And to have a different point of view about the events, past or present.

All she ever wanted was a family, to be loved, and accepted.

And now, she could have it.

With her child, her sister, and Hades – her True Love.

She really could have it, and be happy, if she accepted to change.

Regina was tending her a hand, so why would have she refused it ?

Then she smiled, and said :

" Yes, maybe… maybe that could actually work..."

And as Regina also thought, she told to herself that that could be the best, or on the contrary, the worst idea ever.

But they wouldn't know that, not now.

Not before they tried, and gave a chance to it.

They both wanted to believe in it.

Only time would tell them if they had been right about it…


	14. Changing is in the air

… Hestia came and talked with her brother

Changing is in the air.

Hades knew that things were changing now. It has been now only three days that he and the heroes came back from Camelot, where they succeeded to destroy the darkness.

And it has been a month since Zelena has been released from her cellar, and he finally had the right to talk with her, freely.

Now he was there, waiting for someone to come, as he has been told by Iris, who gave him a message from Hestia, saying she wanted to talk with him.

And, now, here she was. Standing in front of him smiling at her dear brother that she didn't see since such a long, long time.

She didn't approach him, their relationship was not that good, so she didn't embrace him. She just smiled.

"Hello Hades, she told him. That's a nice place, where you live.

\- Yes, it is. Why are you here Hestia ?

\- Zeus send me there, and I came here to see you, as we didn't see each other since… a long time. We wanted to know how things were for you.

\- Pretty good, I would say.

\- You found the person you were looking for ?

\- Yes, I did.

\- But you won't tell me something about her.

\- No.

\- Why ?

\- I don't trust you.

\- Oh no, brother ! She exclaimed."

He looked at her with surprise. She continued.

"Don't tell me that ! You can give _that_ excuse to Poseidon, or Zeus, or even Hera, but not to me. Because you know as I do that it's false.

\- You think so ?

\- Oh, yes. I know you Hades, much more than you do yourself. I'm the only one you accepted to see before this day, except when you asked for Zeus' help.

\- I didn't….

\- Of course you did. So now that you we agree, tell me more about her."

When she saw a smile on her brother's face, Hestia knew that she had been right to come there.

And then they talked, for hours and hours, both happy to be reunited.

In the end, the goddess smiled at her brother.

"What are you thinking ? Hades asked, also with a smile on his lips.

\- Nothing, the other answered mysteriously, just that… changing is in the air."

And she wasn't just talking about him.

"What do you mean ?

\- You… you're changing. And you're not the only one.

\- What ?

\- We are looking at you, all of you, as this town is where you live now… we have a great interest in it. And, she added before he began to talk, we do it because we care about you, not to spy you, and we don't do it all the time, right ?

\- Right.

\- I have to go. I was happy to talk with you.

\- Me too. Goodbye Hestia, I hope you will come again here.

\- Don't worry, I surely will, but it won't be just me.

\- It's alright, I guess the other gods can come there."

She smiled. He accepted the probability of Zeus' presence, that was a great thing, and a good beginning.

 _Changing is in the air_.

And in people, of course.


	15. Be a family again

… Hades forgave his brother

Be a family again.

It was a normal day when a strange and wonderful thing happened between the gods. Between two, in fact. Two brothers (well… as they were all related to each other, it wasn't necessary to mention it) who were talking to each other.

Hestia had been right, the time when she came to see Hades in Storybrooke, there was changing.

Hades and Zeus were the two people that were talking.

Of what ? Well… of things, apparently.

Which were important.

Yeah, the talking between them was still something difficult.

But it was true, things were changing.

"Hello brother, finally said Hades to the other god.

Zeus nodded his head and smiled.

\- You wanted to see me, right ? He answered.

\- Exact. I think we need to talk."

Time passed since Hestia' visit to her brother, and Hades never stopped to think about what they talked about. That is to say what she said, the fact that they missed him, all of them did, and that they wanted to see him again.

Of course, there would always be a part of Hades that would hate his brother because of what happened between them.

What Zeus did, and then what Hades did.

How the war started between them, the reason of the beginning of their hatred.

Persephone's death. As an accident, in a fight against Titans who were trying to free themselves from their prisons, and be free again.

They defeated them again, of course, but there was a cost. Something terrible, and extremely painful to pay.

It was how the goddess, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, died this day.

And Hades' heart was broken. Love disappeared from his heart, replaced by hatred and…

And everyone knows what happened next.

But time passed, and now, things were different.

Because Hades was not alone any more, he had someone in his life.

A woman, a witch, who still had hatred in her heart, as he did. Someone as he was, or as he used to be.

Zelena, the love of his life, that helped him to cure himself from the pain of the loss of Persephone.

Thanks to her presence, he was getting better, becoming better.

He destroyed the darkness with the other after all, helped Gold to contain his own darkness before that. He wasn't a hero, but was surely becoming one.

That was the reason why he was there.

To say to his brother that things were over now.

"Why did you want to see me ? What did you want to tell me ?"

And Hades, the god of the Underworld, who finally decided not to try to get his revenge, just smiled to Zeus.

"I forgive you brother."

And Zeus smiled to him, said nothing, and just embraced him.

His brother just said what he waited to hear for years and centuries.

And he was happy.

Because after all, after all these years, they did it.

After the hatred, the anger, the dead and their wars, they finally did it.

After this almost non-ending war, they succeeded to do it, in the end.

They succeeded to be a family again.


	16. The story of our lives

… Regina and Zelena talked to each other for the first time since a long time

The story of our lives.

"You never told me, Zelena said, shyly.

\- Told you what ?

\- Your life. What it was, in the Enchanted Forest.

\- I never really had the occasion", Regina said with a grin.

It was their first conversation, at least their first sane since, well… forever. It seemed, in fact.

"You know, Regina added, with all our trying to kill each other, we never really talked.

\- You mean, without hatred ?"

Regina looked at her half-sister, who was now strangely non-assured with her.

"Why do you want to talk about it _now_ ? She demanded, surprised.

\- I talked with Hades yesterday, he told me that he finally reconciled with his brother. Now, he has almost no hatred in his heart, not any more. And he told me how good it was not to fight against people you used to love.

\- But you never loved me. You hated me since the day you knew me.

\- It never was about you, but about the fact that mother chose you instead of me. I think I hated her, not you.

\- Well, Regina said, thinking about her former hatred against Snow White, mother really destroyed our lives.

\- Sure she did."

And they smiled to each other, stayed silent, before Zelena talked again.

"How was it ? Being a queen ?

\- Great. Wonderful. Amazing. I was powerful, I was the one who chose, who acted. That would be what I would tell you if I still was the Evil Queen.

\- And now ?

\- Now ? I think it had been the worst years of my life.

\- You had power, Zelena said.

\- Power is nothing when you're alone. And I had no one, except my father. Tell me, would you prefer having powers or Hades ?

\- Hades, Zelena answered with no hesitation.

Regina smiled.

\- You see what I mean. I had someone, before becoming the queen. And mother killed him, and it hurt, as much as it would hurt you if you lost Hades.

\- But you now have Robin. Are you happy with him ?

Regina's smile became larger.

\- Yes. And you, with Hades, what about his heart ?"

Zelena blushed.

"Well… it's not beating, not now, as we didn't kiss.

\- You haven't kiss Hades ? Regina asked, surprised, amused and with a laugh in her voice.

\- No. I think we need time.

\- Don't be that long ! Exclaimed Regina, smiling."

And the sisters laughed together.

They were there, together, as sisters. Then, Zelena felt something in her heart, a great heat and she smiled.

"You were married, right ? Before.

\- Yes. To the king Leopold.

\- How was he ? With you ?

\- Indifferent. He never loved me, but he never touched me too. He was a good man, and a good father. But not a good husband. His only mistake was to be manipulated by our mother.

\- But… you killed him.

\- I did. It was a mistake, I did that because I wanted to be free. And finally, I told to Snow I was sorry.

\- And she forgave you, after all these years.

\- She did.

\- Tell me, Regina… Zelena said with difficulties, will you ever forgive me for what I did to you ?"

Regina started. It was the first time that the witch made apologies to her. She smiled, and took her sister's hand.

"I'm sure I will Zelena. With time."


	17. Not enough confident to trust you

… the two sisters had their argument

Not enough confident to trust you.

Zelena looked at her belly, and smiled. Now, it was more and more visible. Four months. She was pregnant since that time, and felt truly happy.

It was a beautiful day, Zelena saw it by looking at the outside. The witch was now at Regina's home, where she lived since the day she went out of her cellar.

The cohabitation was good, and the two sisters succeeded to talk to each other, as they first did days ago.

Things were calm in town, Belle was forgiving Gold, and Hades was more and more accepted in Storybrooke.

Everything was perfect.

Almost.

And Zelena would soon discover all the things that were hidden in this little "almost".

 _§§§§_

Some hours after that, Regina came back at their home, after she came out to see Robin and Roland.

"Hey", Zelena said.

It was still uneasy for them to talk normally to each other, but things were better now.

At first, it had been harsh to talk. Zelena did the first step, after Regina let her free.

But they were both now going on a long walk.

"Hey, Regina answered.

\- I wanted to ask you something.

\- I'm listening."

If Zelena lived there, it was first for practical reasons. The witch still couldn't be left alone, and she needed someone to look at her.

But now, as things were more calm between them, Zelena decided to ask something to her sister.

"I want you to let me go out."

Regina started, surprised. Well… she didn't expect that.

"No.

\- What ? Why ?

\- Zelena, I… I can't let you leave the house.

\- And… you won't tell me your reasons, right ?

Regina sighed.

\- Listen, Zelena… people don't love you. You're a villain. In town, most of the people fear you.

\- I did nothing wicked, or evil since, since…

\- Since you came back in town ? That's because you're powerless ! You can do anything to anyone.

\- That's why you should let me go. And I changed !

\- No, you didn't Zelena. You're changing, you're redeeming yourself, that's true, but… this is not enough.

\- What about you ? You were a villain before.

\- Yes, but the difference is that people accepted me. When I suggested to free you, people didn't agree with that."

A silence settled between the two women. Apparently, the conversation they had before hadn't been enough to make their relationship stronger.

"It has nothing to do with their opinion, right ? Zelena demanded. You let me free despite what people thought. So why ?

Regina didn't answer.

\- Tell me Regina, why don't you want to let me go ?

\- Because I don't trust you ! Regina finally screamed with anger.

Zelena looked at her sister, seeming shocked and hurt.

\- What ?

\- I think that I'm not enough confident to trust you", Regina confessed.

Zelena should have understood. Except that it was Zelena, and she didn't take it goodly.

"Why not ?

\- You tried to kill me ! I'm trying to do it, to have faith in you, but… it's hard for me.

\- You're the only family I still have Regina, and I know that I made mistakes, but… so did you.

Regina looked at her, angry.

\- _Oh no_ ! Don't compare what _I_ did to what _you_ did. I just tried to erase your life, and I would have hurt no one except you. _You_ tried to erase me, my existence _and_ change the history. Our story. It's completely different.

\- Hades is accepted, and he is the god of the Underworld. Why should it be different for me ?

\- He helped us, you didn't.

\- You didn't let me do it !

\- You would have helped us ?

\- Maybe… maybe not, I don't know. We will never know.

\- Zelena, people think you're still dangerous, and… I quite agree with them.

\- I don't have my magic ! How could I be dangerous !

\- And trust me, I'm not giving it back to you. Not now. The discussion is over Zelena, I'm not letting you go."

Zelena tried to protest, to say something, but Regina wasn't ready to listen. She wanted to hurt her sister, as this last one did by not trusting her, despite her efforts. Then she found, and without really thinking about it, she talked.

"You know what ? She asked. I wish you stayed dead, as you were in the rewritten story !"

A great and heavy silence was now between them. The second after she said those words, Zelena immediately regretted them. Especially by seeing how hurt and sad Regina seemed to be. But it was too late.

Their relationship was new and they were still building it.

They just needed a little thing to destroy it.

It was the thing.

"Regina, I… Zelena apologized, I didn't intend to say it. I'm.. I'm sorry."

The former evil queen looked at her with both sadness and anger.

More with anger.

"Go, she said with a cold tone, showing her the door with her hand.

\- Regina… Zelena tried again.

\- Just… GO !

\- I thought you didn't want me to go."

Regina didn't listen to this try of humor.

"Go, now, she repeated, go and find your dear god and stay with him."

Understanding she couldn't stay now after what she said, the witch left.

Then, Regina sat down on a chair, and took her head in her hands, a tear falling along her cheek.

Everything was destroyed now, or seemed to be.

What have they done ?


	18. Operation lizard

… their relationship became better

Operation lizard.

It had been two weeks since the "thing" happened. The argument between the two sisters. No one saw each other since this day. And of course, they didn't talk to each other. You couldn't have said that things were really good in town.

Everyone knew what happened, but except Regina's and Zelena' relatives (who weren't that much in town), no one really cared. Zelena lived now with Hades (in the same house as him), and had no desire to return to Regina's home.

That was what she told to Hades, at least, but the god rapidly saw that it was more a lie than something else.

He wasn't on any side, he didn't blame Zelena for saying hurting things to her sister, and said nothing about Regina not trusting her sister. He just accepted to let her stay there, and didn't find this situation that good.

The woman he loved was now with him, and he was able to see her every day, but… she wasn't happy. She missed her half-sister, and felt guilty for what she told her this day in her house. And for now, she understood why the mayor didn't trust her.

She remembered what she did, and well, it wasn't brilliant. The curse Snow and Regina had to cast to find a way to defeat her, her try to cast the time-travel spell, her attitude when she was Marian (and the murder of this last one). That thing, and others… it was her.

She did feel guilty now, for her actions, and she was trying to change, as her sister did.

But it was harsh, and long.

She knew it now.

 _§§§§_

When he saw Henry come at his door, Hades felt a great feeling of surprise. He hadn't seen him since their adventure in the rewritten story. Or at least, the kid never came to see him personally before.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hello kid… you're here for… what ?

\- To talk to you. Is Zelena there ?

\- No, she must be sleeping, or maybe reading in another room. Why ?

\- Good. I wanted to talk to you alone.

\- About what ?

\- About "the thing".

Hades rapidly understood.

\- You mean what happened between your mother and Zelena ?

\- Yes. I really think that we must do something. As soon as possible.

\- But what can we do exactly ? It's a thing between them.

\- I know that they are adults, and I tried to wait, as I thought they would find by themselves a way to solve it. But Hades, it had been since _two_ _weeks_ !

\- My argument with Zeus lasted longer than that.

\- It was more serious. We need to do some operation to solve it. A fix-it operation. I called that "Operation lizard".

This time, Hades really looked at the young boy with a suspicious and surprised look.

\- Why this name ?

\- It's a tradition for me to do and form operations and give them the name of an animal. This time, it will be the lizard. Because of the green color, it's a reminder of Zelena and her former skin color.

\- I don't think that it's a reference which will bring good memories…

\- It's not what I want to do…

\- How do we proceed ?

\- First, let's talk to Zelena…

\- We can try at least, it's one of the solutions we have…

 _§§§§_

"You want to talk to me about what happened between me and Regina ?"

The witch was now talking to Henry, with also surprise in her voice.

"Yes I do.

\- You want me to do what, apologize about what I said ?

\- That could be the first step.

\- I would want, but I can't !

\- You think she won't forgive you ? You did worse to her, and _she_ did worse.

\- I don't think I want her to forgive me, Zelena confessed in a low voice."

(She understood but she didn't completely accept it.)

Henry and Hades both started.

"But… why ? Demanded Hades. She is your sister, and…

\- She doesn't trust me. Regina doesn't trust me enough to let me go outside.

\- I wouldn't blame her for that. I mean… I know that you deserve a second chance, but… don't be that harsh toward her. Henry thought about it for some seconds. For example, if your adoptive father tried to apologize to you, for what he made you live, or if you real mother, Cora, was trying to do it, you would need time to accept it, right ?"

Zelena stayed silent. She never saw the things that way, with that point of view.

"How do you know for my life ?

\- My mom told me. And I read your story in one the books that are in the Apprentice's house.

\- Maybe you're not that wrong, Zelena whispered."

Hades and Henry looked at each other, smiling. Operation Lizard was on its way.

After some hours of discussion, they succeeded to make her accept the fact that earn Regina's trust wouldn't be easy.

But now, they needed to talk to Regina, and make her accept Zelena' apologizes.

As they were walking in the direction of her house, Hades thought about a thing he hadn't in mind before.

"Tell me kid, why do you do that ? Why do you care about all of this ?

Henry sighed.

\- My mom is happy, she is with the man she loves, she has me, Snow White forgave and she is friend with Emma. But I think she would be happier if she had her sister with her. I think they both deserve that.

\- She tried to kill you.

\- As my grand-father did, and you know, my mother, she… made it, he said by looking at Storybrooke. I think she can change, with you, and the baby.

\- You really think so ?

Henry looked at him.

"You changed, my mom and Zelena told me that. So she can."

 _§§§§_

Regina wasn't in a good mood, as Henry and Hades rapidly saw it. She hadn't sleep since some days, and seemed to be both angry and sad. She didn't want to talk to him, Hades realized, but as Henry was there, she let them enter.

But she didn't listen to them, even though they talked and talked and talked. Again and again.

Even if Henry tried.

When they left, they were in an impasse, but then, Henry had a grin.

"You, you have an idea, right ?

\- Yes, that's true."

Regina didn't understand what happened to her when she was send to a room she easily recognized. It was one of the room of Hades' house, and she sighed when she saw her sister was there too.

And she sighed a new time when she understood she couldn't leave.

And then, they heard a voice they goodly knew. Hades.

"You will stay there until you will explain yourself to each other, and forgive each other."

There was something they forgot before. Hades was a god. His heart still didn't beat, but he had powers stronger than the one of the two witches.

So he would be able to keep them here for a time. Henry was the one who remembered.

And he used it perfectly.

 _§§§§_

Zelena wasn't really relieved about that. But she began to talk.

(She wanted to do it since two weeks after all…)

"I'm sorry. For what I told you. And I think that now I understand what you tried to tell me. The reason why you don't trust me. And I accept."

Regina didn't expect that.

She realized she didn't know her sister as goodly as she thought she did.

Their reconciliation shouldn't have been easy.

But Regina needed her sister back. She knew what it was to be a pariah, to be rejected (for good reasons, of course), and if her sister hadn't been that rude toward her, she would have learned little by little to trust her and have faith in the witch's redemption.

Rapidly, she came next to Zelena, and embraced her, taking her in her arms.

But the fact is that she had to explain herself too.

"Almost all the people I trusted and cared for betrayed me, or died. Our mother, and Snow did it. Daniel, my father… they died too, because of me. I need time to trust people."

Zelena' smile never seemed to be that brilliant.

"I will let you time sis', as much time as you will need to forgive me for my actions."

And Regina smiled in reply.

Hades had a sight of relieve, as he knew that now everything was okay and fine between the two witches. They needed time, but they did it.

He put off the spell that blocked the sisters in the room, but none of them left, and they continued to talk.

Hades addressed a proud smile to Henry.

Operation lizard was a success.


	19. Accepted

… they tried to find a name for the baby

Accepted.

Today was a great day.

Now, they were one month after the thing between Regina and Zelena and their reconciliation, thanks to Henry and Hades.

They were together, all walking in the streets of Storybrooke. It was a calm day, again, and they were happy of that, and they were more and more used to it, even though it firstly appeared as strange.

No one seemed not to accept Zelena in the town, as they also did before with Hades, Gold, and Regina. Even Robin was beginning to do it, after all, he lived for a time with her, so he did _have_ a thing with her (all of it had been false but they knew a little each other).

And he was forgiving her, as they all did.

Now, they were there, Zelena, her sister, Henry, Emma, Hook, Hades, Snow and Charming, as Robin, talking about the future.

About something more specific.

The baby.

"How many time there still is ? Asked Emma.

\- Four months, apparently, Zelena immediately answered.

\- You know if it's a boy or a girl ?

\- No, Robin said."

Emma frowned.

"You didn't want to know ? She asked to Zelena, surprised.

\- I hadn't such time to think about it. I think I may want to know now.

\- You could, Snow White immediately replied. Right now."

They looked at her with surprise, not knowing what she meant. Then, she put something from her pocket.

"It's a magic object that I have from Ruth, David's mother. I always keep it with me, every day. It helps you to see if your child will be a boy or a girl. I can use it on you.

Zelena started, and looked at Snow, surprised and moved.

"You would do that ?"

Zelena' redemption was made of apologizes. Many apologizes. Almost all of them had been for Regina, or Robin, and also Henry (but not Gold, of course, as they still hated each other. After all _he_ never apologized for what he did).

And then, there had been Snow. The one to who she tried to steal her baby. The one she forced to kill her own husband and cast a terrible curse.

It took time. Before this day, Zelena would have thought that the princess couldn't forgive her.

Snow's gesture was unexpected, good and great. But she had a great capability to forgive people (Regina could have told things about that), and despite what the witch did her, she was beginning to accept her presence.

That was why she was there, offering her this object, as an offer of peace.

 _§§§§_

It would be a girl.

So then, of course, a natural question appeared in everyone's mind.

The first to say it was Hook.

"Do you have any idea for a name ? He demanded."

Zelena and Robin made a no with their head.

"We could think about it now, no ? Regina said then."

It was a good suggestion. Everyone said names and other names, but as no one listened to each other, Hades finally had to stop it. They said it then more slowly.

"Elena.

\- Anna.

\- Sofia.

\- Who will choose the name exactly ?"

The question was coming from Henry. He clarified what he meant then.

"I mean… It won't be Zelena or Robin alone, Hades and Regina may want to say something about it.

\- I think we can all do that, together. Regina said. For the previous names, I think we can agree on the fact that it's no."

Strangely, the other accepted.

"I guess the name Cora isn't an option… Zelena said with irony. No one answered. That was what I thought…

\- Elphaba ? Emma said. The other looked at her, perplex. She rolled her eyes, seeing that Zelena didn't get what she meant. Well… I was thinking about that, you're the wicked witch, and she will be your daughter. So, the name, the irony, and all these things… She sighed. I was trying to do a reference to something.

Zelena grimaced.

\- I don't like this name.

\- And I don't either, Regina said.

\- I hope you won't choose a name like Hope, Emma said with an ironic grin. I mean, this name seems to be so cliche.

\- This is not really a name, Robin said after that.

\- Who has other ideas ? Regina demanded.

\- I have, Zelena said in a low voice.

They listened carefully.

"Elizabeth.

\- Why _this_ name in particular ? Regina demanded.

\- I don't know… I like it. I think it sounds good. What do you think about it ? Elizabeth Hood. That could be good…

\- It is."

They all agreed to this name, in this end, and Zelena smiled.

Not only because they accepted her idea, no.

This day, they didn't only do it.

They accepted her, after all this time.

She found it.

She found her family.


	20. Break and build

… Hades and Zelena kissed again

Break and build.

In a way, you could have said that Zelena' and Hades' relationship began five months ago. Or at least, four, after the end of the rewritten story thing, and before Zelena' almost complete redemption.

Yes, the two of them really were together, and happy, and everything was perfect.

But there was still a thing.

They hadn't kiss each other again since the moment where Zelena did when Hades came to see her.

The reason why ?

Zelena was afraid.

Their first kiss had been a complete disaster, and the famous "True Love's Kiss" thing didn't work, and even though there was a normal reason, it wasn't enough.

It didn't stop the witch from being afraid.

That was why she did nothing since this day, or at least, it was one of the causes.

As there was a terrible question in her mind right now, more and more powerful.

What if it didn't work ?

What if her kiss couldn't make the god's heart beat again ? What if their love wasn't strong enough to succeed in it ? What if despite their efforts, it didn't work ?

What if they weren't True Love ?

What if he left her because of that ?

It was absurd, because, yeah, she couldn't say that without trying to do it. If they didn't try, they would never be able to make it work.

And she knew it, just as he did.

 _§§§§_

The same day, Hades brought her with him so they could have a walk, alone. Now, the witch was able to go out, and no one was afraid of her any more. She still didn't have her magic, but she learned to live with it.

She didn't need magic any more, and it felt good, not to feel her darkness being in her. Maybe that finally, her heart was becoming less dark, she hoped it.

They were walking now, not talking, hands in hands, and it was good.

She never knew it before, she never really was in a relationship, and what she lived with Hades at the time where they still had hatred in their heart didn't count. (Nor the time she lived with Robin.) So, it was new for her, but not for him, apparently.

Hades was nervous this day, particularly nervous, and Zelena saw it. She had no idea why, but she was worried, she knew he would tell her if there was something wrong.

She trusted him and he trusted her.

He would tell her.

The god had now his hand in his pocket, and a little object in his hand, touching it again and again. He had a question to ask to his dear Zelena, an important question, and he was hoping she would accept.

She would, right ?

He hoped she would.

He really did.

 _§§§§_

When Hades stopped finally their walk, Zelena began to fear a little about what would come next. But Hades was smiling now, he just seemed to be a little stressed. And he seemed also to be really determined.

"Zelena, do you accept to live with me ?"

The witch started, surprised, not expecting that.

She still was with Regina, in her house, even though she stayed less and less often in there, letting her alone with Robin, Roland, or Henry (or even Snow or Emma), coming frequently at Hades' house, to talk with him.

She never thought he would ask her for that, not that rapidly. But after all, they knew and loved each other since years, right ?

She stayed silent, unable to talk, moved by his proposal.

He wanted her to live with him ?

He wanted them to be together, officially ?

He wanted her with him ?

A look of worry appeared on Hades' face as she didn't answer, but then, she had a great and wonderful smile.

And, without thinking about it, just taken by this sudden joy, she threw herself in Hades' arms and kissed him.

It's just when the great and powerful wave of magic crossed through them that she realized what she did.

Hades' heart was beating again.

"You did it, he whispered, before kissing her again."

In the end, they did it.

Together.

Still smiling, as they kissed again and again, Zelena let all her doubts and fears leave her, just for a moment.

Everything would be fine now.

She was certain of it.

She broke the curse that was on Hades, so now the only things they had to do was to build their family.

All they needed to do was that.

Break and build. Break all the terrible things that happened to them before, make them all disappear, and build a thing together.

A thing which would be terribly strong, and true.

Rebuild what had been destroyed before, and fix everything.

They could do it.


	21. This is just the beginning

… their relationships evolved

This is just the beginning.

Zelena had a terrible scream of pain.

It was happening, just right now.

The labor.

And it hurt, hurt so much.

And she was there, on this bed, crying.

And finally, after hours of that, she was able to take her baby, her little child in her arm.

"Hello, she whispered to the little baby who was now screaming with all her forces, hello, my little Elizabeth."

 _§§§§_

The child had a good health, and regarding to who her mother (and family in general) was, everyone had in mind that some day, the little child would soon have powers, and would also have to learn to use them.

But now, no one really thought about it, just to raise the child. A child who would have a great, great family, just as Henry had.

A family that also was extremely complex and complicated.

(Just as Henry's too.)

A mother, Zelena, and a father Robin. They were her closest family, her parents, and in fact that could have been all, if you just took in mind the link formed by blood.

(With Regina who was present too, of course.)

But it wasn't all, there also was Hades, who lived with Zelena and lived with her since now like four months, and who was as Elizabeth' step-father.

And, on the other side, we had Regina, who was with Robin, and was as a step-mother for Elizabeth. And of course, to make these things more complicated, she also was Elizabeth' aunt.

Which made of Henry her cousin.

(Or half-cousin, if it can be said.)

And then it was all.

So yes, doing this family tree surely would take a long time.

(Not as long as for Henry's family, but it also was.)

 _§§§§_

Time passed, as it always does, even though it was kind of a surprising thing in a town as Storybrooke.

Elizabeth was just a baby, growing up normally and acting as a baby. So she wasn't not normal, her powers still didn't appear, but there was magic in her. It would, with time, when she would be aged enough to be able to control them.

And she was a beautiful child, with the red hair of her mother and the eyes of her father.

She was loved by everyone and, without knowing it, she was the one who would help Zelena to get a complete redemption.

There were still people in town who didn't accept Zelena, or at least, who didn't come to see her and talk with her. There was Rumplestiltskin, of course, and that could be understood after what she did to him, but there was a statu quo between them.

They didn't attack each other, and they didn't see each other.

But there was Belle also, who didn't forgive the witch, who was now pregnant, since two months, and who decided to go to see Zelena and her child.

For the two of them, it was the first step before the beginning of a friendship, as Belle, just as Snow was great at forgiving people.

Things were different now, as Belle saw it. Zelena really changed, just as Rumplestiltskin did too, and the young woman really felt happy that Regina did find in her a sister.

 _§§§§_

 _Five years later_

"Mom ?"

Zelena looked at the little girl, and smiled. The child really was a charming girl, kind and beautiful, and she really loved her. To become a mother hadn't been easy, and it took time for her, but she did it.

"What Elizabeth ? What did you want to tell me ?

\- Dad Hades wants to see you, he send me to tell you to go to our house."

Zelena smiled again. The child wasn't disappointed by the situation, which was really strange. Because, in a way, the girl had four parents, two mothers, and two fathers.

She called them all the same way, so there was every day a "dad Hades" or "dad Robin", or "mom Zelena", or "mom Regina". She just called them mom or dad when she was with them, and it was funny to see two people listening to her when she just said "mom" or "dad" and that they were both in the same room.

"Tell him that I am coming soon."

She put the book she was reading, _The Wizard of Oz_ (yes, she had been interested to know what people there thought her story happened. She felt disappointed when she read how easily she was defeated by Dorothy. Because yeah, she was more powerful than that.)

Hades was there, waiting her, and he came next to her and embraced her. Since their second kiss, things really changed between them, and their relationship really began.

And Hades truly was a good father for Elizabeth.

(Oh, and yes, don't forget the other gods, the little girl had thanks to "dad Hades" plenty of uncles, aunts and cousins by alliance that loved come here to see her.

Complications and complications, again.

But Elizabeth didn't care, she loved her great and complicated and wonderful family.)

And Hades began to talk.

"Zelena, we have been together since more than five years, and our life is wonderful. Our daughter, Elizabeth, is the proof that we have been able to form a real family, together (even though with the presence of your sister and Robin – Zelena had a little laugh). I am more happy than I ever was, even with Persephone, and I thank you for that. I love you, so tell me Zelena, will you marry me ?"

THE END

(And to be continued…)


End file.
